


情书

by SENGEI



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SENGEI/pseuds/SENGEI
Summary: 杂七杂八短篇合集存档
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 时间之外

Q：醒来发现自己又回到了一天前你会是什么反应？

A：不管是谁，别搞我，我们直接面对面打一架。

#  
上午十点半，他终于确认这一切都不是幻觉。

一楼的咖啡厅挂着打烊一天的的木牌，门口坐着打盹的流浪汉，十分钟后会有一辆贴着最新上映电视剧的广告的巴士开过来，天使和恶魔背靠背，黑和白，善与恶，看上去界限分明各不相干。随后流浪汉会上车，巴士停顿两分钟后驶向不明目的地继续流浪，这辆双层巴士的开动会带起不知道谁落在地面的传单，并且会不幸的贴在他脸上。

这是第三天，杰森再三确认。这是他被困在这个时间节点的第三天，什么都做不了。比起没有犯罪分子揍的日常更为无聊，甚至到了让人痛苦的阶段，不仅仅无事可做，更是每天被迫经历相同的场景。或许是因为魔法，毕竟这个世界存在魔法，魔法同样用来打击犯罪或者制造犯罪，只是他不记得他揍过哪个魔法师，谁让红头罩揍人一向不管他到底是什么身份。

他发出一声微不可闻的叹息，循环到了第三天，他总算接受了自己的处境，不过也只是勉强接受，前几天他还不愿意相信，现在他好像陷入海洋深处的漩涡里，独自一人，不断地跟着海水被迫旋转，海是深不见底的蓝，漩涡是不可预测的变故，混沌地，扑通一声，他落进了某个封闭空间，动弹不得，被让人窒息的感觉胁迫着，这让他感到很烦躁，就像是最燥热的午后听见树干上爆发出的蝉鸣。他不太会，也不太能冷静处理这些问题，即便现在不是夏季，是寒冷的、很快就要下一场大雪的冬季。

或许他应该打一通电话，但杰森拿出手机，竟然不知道该联系谁。他过去把那些东西比作一汪春水，春水独属于春，一旦过去了就再也没有了。他们都只停留在一个固定的时间段内，就好像你提到春天，春天是短暂的，飞快的几个月过去，再也瞧不见春的痕迹，偶尔再重逢，很难再有当时的心情，因为你知道，已经不一样了。有些东西想要开口却如鲠在喉，酒过三巡又丧失讨论的欲望，进而从来未有一个接近坦诚的表白。

他脑海里有个声音告诉他，按照常规套路，他需得找到另外一个和他一样被困在这里的人，男人女人小孩老人都不重要，即便是松鼠或者一只猫，他都必须找到。杰森抬起头，察觉到快要下雪了。这个冬季来的太早了些，即便是在停滞不前的时间线里。他想。他能感受到周围虽然还在循规蹈矩地进行着的一切其实早已经凝固在了这一天的十二点，除非他找出办法破解，不然这里的时间再也不会流动。

南迁的鸟早早飞走，交错的黑色电线上早已再找不见身影，可以预见接下来的几天会有一反常态的寒潮。杰森穿过斑马线，在马路对面的便利店买了一罐金平糖，他把糖罐举起来，此时的阳光还躲在厚重的云层后，偶尔的风吹过，堪堪闪过一丝光芒，落进杰森的绿眼睛里，映在透明的糖罐上的景象是他的脸，歪歪扭扭的，像小孩子用蜡笔画的画，那上面还黏着红橙黄绿青蓝紫等等颜色的金平糖。他有点想不起来自己是为什么要来买糖了。他很少吃糖。这是难得一见光景。

接着杰森准备回公寓，他在对面的楼顶上瞥见一抹蓝色的身影，一闪而过，空中有一道漂亮到惊艳的弧线。他循着记忆，怎么也勾勒不出那人的样子，他们太久没有见面，忙于自己的工作，上一次他们还吵了一架。不，他不应该在这里，前几天他都没有出现。杰森跑过去，没管身后一个急刹停住的车里钻出来的怒骂声和刺耳的鸣笛。

Q：当你看见暗恋——好吧差不多是明恋对象出现在你面前，你会做什么？

A：关你什么事？

#  
他看见迪克，夜翼从楼顶一跃而下，无数次他这样做，就像一只自由的，轻盈的鸟儿，他自己就是造物主和上帝，世界万物都遵循他的法则。他穿梭在楼梯间，跑得飞快，他的身后空无一物，可他却像在逃离什么，像在努力摆脱什么。这时候他觉得这一切都是他的一个梦了，他不觉得迪克会怕什么，他应该对一切都不曾畏惧过。即使跌进深渊，星星暗淡无光，天空坍塌……他也不会害怕什么。或许这是他的一个梦？你瞧，没有风声，听不见呼吸，只有老旧破败的居民楼，长长的旋转上升的楼梯，奔跑着的蓝眼睛的男人——太像是出现在盗梦空间或者黑客帝国里的情景了。中国人说日有所思夜有所梦，还说什么睹物思人，会不会他眼前的这个迪克根本不存在，只是他一厢情愿的错觉，是他日思夜想的温柔乡，是他为自己编撰的不入流的童话故事，靠着这本没头没尾，不知所云，没有作者署名和出版社的书入睡。

他时常做梦，美梦，噩梦，梦中梦，或者醒来再也不记得，他梦见那只滴水兽和接连下了一周雨的暑假，梦见太空中浩瀚缥缈的星河，梦见悬崖，梦见遮天蔽日的梧桐树，梦见金色的麦田，风一吹他就快被滚滚麦浪给淹没。他偶尔还梦见迪克。有着漂亮蓝眼睛的男人出现在他梦中的机会不多，往往是在他们大打出手或者剧烈争吵过后，大量的光落进他的梦里，他浑浑噩噩不知所措，等着有人把他摆放在沙盘上，整个过程他纹丝不动，就连思维也一同停滞了。一切都让他像个旁观者。

现在他们四目相对，迪克在高处，逆着光，他隐约看见他的笑，那是一个带着惊喜和惊讶的笑声，他还听见他叫了一声杰森。这让他想到了一些光怪陆离的梦，一些迷离朦胧的幻觉，一些海岸线遗落的钓鱼线，还有流星坠落前拖长了的金色尾巴、没读完的十四行诗、发烧后神智不清写下的日记，还有那些他错过了的家庭聚会。杰森！迪克的嘴唇翕动，他又一次叫他的名字，把他从那些碎片一样的记忆里拉扯出来——他重新落在柔软的人间。他向下迈了几步台阶，他们之间的距离越来越近。迪克身边的时间是流动的，一圈又一圈，像波纹，随着他抬起的手臂和迈开的腿一起轻轻颤动，荡开，和他的撞在一起，发出轰鸣。

Q：你就没考虑过为什么他会出现在这里吗？

A：操，别再问我，别想我说什么感谢的话。

#  
他们给了对方一个久别重逢的拥抱，玻璃碎片和金平糖散落一地，折射出五彩斑斓的光，比舞台更加耀眼。被困在原地的三天里一切都太过于单调，被埋在沙漠深处，被堵在高速路口，被关在密不透风的玻璃箱里，比经历了几个世纪的变迁还要来的痛苦。于是他们紧紧的抱在一起，交融的呼吸传达了一切想说的，却未曾开口的勇气。我想我们应该是经历了同一件事。迪克说，很高兴见到你，杰森。

他们周遭的时间重新流动了起来。


	2. 企鹅的脚为什么不怕冻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是N52迪克失忆的时候

第一秒他们对视，在布鲁德海文的街头。这个对视有据可循，来自一次加快的心跳，来自悸动，来自快要碰到一起的手。他从那双眼睛里看到很多东西，夜晚涌上岸的潮水、不规则的蓝宝石碎片、实验室里刚融进水的硝酸铜……随着吹来的风融合到了一起，可他又什么都看不见。

他做的第一个关于迪克的梦，有关于蝙蝠侠、责任、如何在天空中飞翔。

那时候杰森才堪堪十四岁，距离十五岁那个难捱的一天还有整整一年。他梦见已经成了夜翼的迪克回了家，和布鲁斯大吵了一架，他没见过这种阵仗的争吵，和他以前在犯罪小巷里遇见的地痞流氓不同，他们各执一词，但更多的时候是迪克在说，布鲁斯用那种冷静到快让人觉得冷血无情的语气回应他。杰森躲在客厅的门背后，他无意偷听，只是半夜起床想要喝一杯水，然后倒霉的撞上这样的事情，鬼使神差的，在好奇心驱使下他留了下来。他听不太真切争吵的内容，他从没见过这样的夜翼，对话快要结束时，杰森觉得自己或许应该离开，他转身，门却被打开了，迪克从里面走出来，他们四目相对，空气都因为尴尬的氛围凝固了。杰森必须要承认的一点是，他从来都很崇拜这个名义上的大哥，不论是曾经马戏团里飞翔的格雷森，还是后来蝙蝠侠身边的神奇男孩，又或者是现在，只属于他自己的超级英雄夜翼。他扯出一个让自己显得不那么尴尬的笑，解释说，我只是想下楼拿杯牛奶。事实上他不记得后来发生了些什么，也不记得他还编撰了什么听起来就很拙劣的借口。毕竟梦境通常都是用来给人遗忘。编造一个从没发生过的故事，借由此达成你的一个遗憾、一场力不从心，或者别的什么，偶尔人们把它称为夙愿。那个梦的最后迪克给了他一杯牛奶，或许还是热的，他敲开杰森的房门，轻轻的放在他手里，他们或许有过一两句简短的交谈，然后迪克从他的房间走出去，伴着夜晚的星星走出韦恩庄园，杰森总有一种这是永别的感觉。

杰森第二次做关于迪克的梦，在他当上红头罩之后。有关于争吵、挖苦、伸出又收回来的手。那是个噩梦，是一个即便清楚意识到一切都是虚构的也仍然会感受到从心底浮上来的悔恨和恐慌，他根本抑制不住。梦里的一切都是血红色，夕阳，天空，地板和他手中染上的血。明明自打他重新活过来，他就从来不畏惧杀人，他一直认为有些人就该死，他更不介意自己的手上沾着他们的血。可杰森仍然记得当时颤栗的感觉，他无法控制自己想要逃避一切的情绪。起初他不太清醒，浑浑噩噩，仿佛回到了那个犹如梦魇般的池子中央，视线能触及到的范围只有模糊的一片混沌，像是漩涡一般的存在——他看不见任何人任何事，甚至开不了口。接着他清醒过来，夜翼制服上的蓝色被染红，黑色又被染得更深了一点，他颤颤巍巍伸出手，收回时只看见了一片刺眼的红，比炎炎夏日任何一天的阳光还要灼人，刺痛他的视网膜。没人能解释任何事，他孤立无援，夜翼在他怀里没有了呼吸，他甚至不能确定他是为了自己而死，还是因为因为自己而死，他什么都记不得，寻不到他缺失的记忆。那个夜晚是他挣脱不了的梦魇，他让自己清醒过来的方法是拿着枪对着自己太阳穴猛开一枪，在他确定这一切是有多么荒谬虚幻不可靠之后。

第三次他梦里迪克，有关爱、失去、离别、和松开的手。或许不能称之为梦见迪克，那个梦里迪克甚至没有出现。他梦见蝙蝠侠，梦见罗宾，梦见罗伊和星火，梦里比扎罗和阿尔忒弥斯，甚至梦见正义联盟和少年泰坦，他问他们每一个人，问他们迪克在哪里，他们统统回以一个复杂的表情，参杂了不忍、痛惜、无能为力，还有别的什么他看不透的东西。那些和他有关的，和迪克有关的人纷纷出现，一个接一个人，像是一场临死前的走马灯，用一种不神圣却又神圣的方式宣告他某种意义上的死亡。可他还活得好好的，他真实存在着。于是他只能单独提出疑问：冬天会有熊拒绝冬眠吗？许下的愿望上帝真的能够收到吗？企鹅的脚为什么不怕冻？他们说的谁和谁看着般配天生一对是什么意思？你有过不经意间的怦然心动吗？春去秋来日复一日有一天人类会不会灭绝？他们从来不回答，只是用与之前无二的目光看他，这让他感到烦躁，感到无能为力……醒来的时候他去了医院，梦里他苦苦寻找的那个人躺在病床上，被各种仪器包围得密不透风，他听着稳定的电流声，假装那是他的心跳，透过透明的玻璃，他们之间仿佛隔了一个世纪，遥远，空旷，医院空调的风吹过他头顶，像是另一个无垠世界的叹息。杰森凌晨的时候来看他，布鲁斯知道，芭芭拉知道，提姆应该也知道，可躺在病床上闭着眼睛的迪克不知道。

紧接着他们移开目光。他装作那些东西都不存在，也看清了他希望的东西真的不存在。把一切的一切抛之脑后，他们看向前，然后擦肩而过。迪克已经不认识他了。杰森低下头，他早就明白，可他还是不见棺材不落泪。收回又再次看过去的目光，杰森准备离开这里，或许已经是瑞克的迪克察觉到了那种不同的，甚至有些贪婪的试探性的目光，曾经布鲁德海文的守护者，现在普通的出租车司机回过头，蓝色的眼睛里不参杂任何东西。杰森张开嘴，什么也说不出，他只看见对面的人弯下腰，捡起落在地上的一张古旧的照片，年代久远的一张合照，能看见两个模糊的身影，还有他们灿烂的笑容。可迪克甚至没看一眼，他并不在意，只是递给他：“先生，您的东西掉了。”

杰森面不改色的接过照片，观察着他，不放过任何一丝细微的变化，可那张完美的脸看上去无懈可击，一秒钟后，他收回手：“谢谢……这张照片对我很重要。”

“那您以后可要保管好了。”

“当然……当然会，我会好好保管的，不论用何种方式。”杰森和他对视，“谢谢您，再见。”

或许以后他再也不会做关于迪克的梦。


	3. Riff Raff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是N52迪克失忆的时候，对话体

-你好，瑞克，距离你上一次来已经快半个月了，我还记得你前段时间和我发邮件谈到一些近况，邮件里你说去了一趟其他的城市，说来惭愧，离得那么近，我还没有去过哥谭。那么，你最近过得怎么样呢？是情况有所变化吗？

-你好，医生。好久不见，我挺好的，哥谭……哥谭就那样吧，我不记得我对那里还有什么印象了，但我又对这里很熟悉。如你所见，我生活正常，日复一日循规蹈矩，每天都那样：吃饭，工作，健身或者偷懒，然后睡觉，有时候和朋友同事聊聊天开开玩笑……和每一个普通人的每一天都没有任何区别——不过也挺不好，这就是我为什么会来找你的缘故，我想你也明白。

-我当然明白，只不过是……一个平常的玩笑。来，坐下吧，瑞克，按理说你的预约日期是下周，昨天我收到你的邮件，你在里面提到一些话题关于“新的疑惑”，“生活实在是难以预料”……老实说，我很担心。所以，是发生了什么？

-这个过程有一些……曲折。我可能需要花费很长一段时间同你讲，甚至可能会超出时间，我……我不太会用确切的语言来描述那些发生在我身上的事情，每当提到这些事情的时候我的脑袋总是像是一团刚刚参水试图糅合的面团，粘稠、混乱。你能明白我的意思吗？

-当然。放轻松，我的朋友。要知道，你现在处在一个极其安全的环境里，你不用担心任何事情，一切都没有关系。你只需要放轻松，跟着我做一次深呼吸怎么样？深吸一口气，然后缓缓呼出来……如何？感觉好些了吗？要不要喝口水？我去替你倒杯水。

-谢谢，我感觉好些了。其实这件事也不能算是突然发生的，只不过是……反反复复，断断续续，出现的次数也没有任何规律，就好比在战场上你不知道敌人的子弹会打在你身体的哪个部位。可我并不是完全的讨厌，甚至我在心里还隐隐期待着……这种情感太奇怪了。

-还是那个人吗？那个有一双绿色眼睛的男人，他又出现了？

-对，还是他。我想我说出这样的形容你就会猜出来。可这次又一点不一样，不再是他一个人，即使他们很少同时出现，出现了也不曾交流，往往只是一个说话，另一个留给我一个背影或者一张面无表情的脸……我遇见了一个和我长相一模一样的人。有时候只有那个绿眼睛的男人一个人，他往往出现在我家客厅的阳台上，或者卧室的窗户外，每次我们四目相对，他都会在第一时间嘲笑我的安保措施——我一个普通人到底需要有多强的安保措施？莫名其妙。有时候是那个“我”，老天啊，他真的和我一模一样，我甚至要产生一种他就是我的感觉了，唯一不同是头发的长短和穿的衣服。每一次他出现，他都在不停质疑我、指责我，那态度我甚至要用咄咄逼人来形容。他说我不应该是这样的，我应该去承担责任，即便遭受了什么重大创伤也不是以这种方式“不回头的往前看”，他说我不是一个会选择逃避的人——可我逃避了什么？我不知道……他们一同出现的时候，往往像是一场失败的乐队演奏，杂乱无章，拨出的音符四处乱撞，混在一起什么也分辨不出来……老天，我他妈的一点头绪都没有！

-没关系，喝口水，我们来好好捋一捋，相信我，冷静下来是解决问题的第一步。你对于“他们”的看到到底是什么样的呢？介意告诉我吗？

-……我不知道，我不清楚，我……我没有办法正确的表达出我内心的想法。我之前一直觉得这或许就是一个不靠谱的梦，可那天晚上那个穿着夹克的男人再一次出现在我家客厅，我注意到他没有之前那几次那么反应敏捷——他受伤了。或许上帝也不知道我是怎么想的，我替他处理了伤口，简单的包扎了一下，我也不记得我是在什么时候学会这些基础的医疗知识的。我碰到他的皮肤，有温度，有触感——他是真实存在的，不是一个我梦里杜撰的、自欺欺人式的人物……又或许是因为这个梦境太过于真实？我知道有时候沉溺在梦里的人会分不清什么是现实什么是虚构的。可我总觉得……我以前是认识他的，起码从我们交流中我意识到他很了解我，但这个我或许不是我，我觉得他眼里的那个我陌生又熟悉，像是上辈子的事情。

-那个“瑞克”呢？

-他让我很……迷茫。他往往在深夜出现，他轻盈得像只鸟，让我想到我曾经在马戏团的时光，那些飞翔在舞台上，流下汗水和笑容的日子。可以确定的事情是，我能做到他做的那些高难度的动作。这个“我”让我没有办法分清楚什么是真实存在的什么又虚构的，他让我很混乱，每次他离开，我都会犯偏头痛。

-还记得我给你提议的那些药吗？

-我当然记得。幸运的是，他们没有给我带来太大的副作用，不幸的是，我总觉得也没有太大用处。我没有加大剂量也没有停止，所以不应该出现幻觉……何况在那天——我碰到他的胳膊的那天以前，我甚至觉得我已经快要恢复了，这就是为什么我需要提前和你见面……

-一个情绪的宣泄口。很高兴你愿意想到我。我想你现在最需要的是一个发泄的途径，那么，请继续讲下去吧，关于你想说的一切。

-来这里之前我遇见一个人，他有可能有些冒失，把自己重要的照片落下了，我归还给他，我没有太注意他看我的眼神，毕竟我们没有过多的交流。可他总给我一种熟悉的感觉——请不要介意，我好像一直在提这个词，但是除此之外我再也找不到任何合适的词语了这种感觉是来源于身体的记忆，是流淌在血液里的一种冲动，很原始，没有目的却又目的明确……他很像那个常来我家的不速之客，可他看起来就像个普通的年轻人，我和他不应该有任何交集。这一切的一切都太矛盾了，我想不明白。或许是孕妇效应？再不济……墨菲定律？我想给自己找个合适的理由，但我没有办法找到，科学没有办法解释这些。

-你要再来点其他饮料吗？看起来这有助于你思考。

-不，不用了，我觉得白开水挺好的，谢谢你，我想也没必要再耽误你更多的时间。

-我想你心里还是有答案的。有的东西重要的不是到底存在与否，不是真实情况，而是你心底的一些信念，关于他们、关于那些光怪陆离的梦、关于你或许真的遗失了的东西。或许科学确实无法解释相关的事情，但是我想，如果你愿意，你不需要科学就能想明白。

-……或许……或许我应该叫住那位丢下照片的先生。我不知道我们是不是还有机会再见面……应该会吧，或许他会给我一个合理的解释，关于最近发生的事情……你说对吗？

-我想你心里已经有答案了，不是吗？

-是的，我想……我应该明白了，那些在我脑海挥之不去的，或许是日后的线索。谢谢你，医生。

-没关系，你不用这样。那么，再见，瑞克，祝你好运。

-谢谢，再见。


	4. Everything I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还是迪克失忆，第三人称视角

我很难从他的叙述中读懂他的意思，我搞不明白他在讲什么。有时候他提到一个人，模模糊糊的我捕捉到他所描述的朦胧的轮廓，还没有在识海里看清那个人的脸，他下一句又突兀的提到一只鸟，还着重强调那是一只蓝色的小鸟，那只鸟有蓝色羽毛和蓝色眼睛，夜空下比星星还璀璨耀眼。可我对鸟类一窍不通，我无法辨别出任何有效的信息。我只能听他说，听他讲一个头不对尾，毫无逻辑的故事。

在此之前我没有遇见过杰森这样的人，他身上总是有一种极其矛盾的气质，他不像我以往遇见的任何一种人，他是破碎的，他的过去，他的现在……可他又因为破碎的过去变得更加完整。我无法形容这样一个人，他讲那只蓝色的鸟和那个人，从开场到现在足足过去了十五分钟，我无法捕捉到他说的任何一个形容词，讲到后头他和我讲宇宙的广袤无垠，讲parallel universes，我不太清楚那些概念，那些构成宇宙的量子和变换的状态。他又说每个人都是从另外的宇宙剥离出来的，是由一条线变成了两条平行线。我被他说的头晕眼花，我说，你不是要同我讲那只蓝色的鸟儿吗？

他只开口说了一个词组。蓝鸟，他说，那只蓝鸟啊。然后我看见笑意攀上了他的眉梢和眼角，和刚见面时有些冰冷的样子截然不同，像染上了春天盛开的栀子花的香气，他从最初的格式化的一尘不变变得鲜活了起来，我能感受到他跳动的心脏。

他不是属于我的，他不属于任何人，他可以属于天空和海洋，可以属于这座城市，但他不属于任何人。他说这话的时候带上了自己都不易察觉的笑，可能是他比较喜欢我，我们总在一起，可他离开有一段时间了。接着他突然问我，你相信超级英雄吗？依旧是前言不搭后文。

你是说夜翼、蝙蝠侠、罗宾一类的吗？我回答他，我不知道，或许存在吧，相信超级英雄的存在并不幼稚，他们在拯救世界的同时，也能给我慰藉。可是夜翼已经很久没有出现了，就像你的那只小蓝鸟。或许他们一起走了。我补充说。

杰森说，或许是吧，所以我同你讲平行宇宙。你相信有一天你能到达另一个宇宙吗？去到其他的世界，那里的你过着和你截然不同的生活，或许去当了神父，或许成了不可饶恕的坏人。他又继续用他独特的破碎的方式讲故事，他讲夜晚的布鲁德海文，讲过去的哥谭，讲那些犯罪分子和超级英雄，他未免太熟悉了些，他们一定有什么关系，可我又不敢问出口。

他说话的时候有一种特殊的落寞，是得到了又突然失去的落寞。是不是所有有他这样的经历的人都会像他这样？是不是他们都会看着天空发呆，烟蒂夹在手里忘了扔，直到痛感从手指传来？是不是他们会用这样怀念又惆怅的语气和一个不知道他们过去未来的陌生人在一个阴沉沉的午后聊天？我想他过去一定是充满爱的，就算他本人不是这样的人，他也一定有一个爱他的人，或许是很多人，一整个家庭。我注意到他手掌心的伤口，那里已经结成了黑色的痂，可仍然是触目惊心，我能想象他的后背和胸前一定也有触目惊心的伤疤，他或许是一个有许多不可告人的故事的人。毕竟这里是布鲁德海文，超级英雄夜翼的城市，偶尔还会有红头罩的光临。

我花了很长的时间听他讲，到最后我也没弄个明白，这或许就是他一个临时编撰的故事，有关于爱，有关于未来。或许蓝鸟就是那个人？他有时候说话前后矛盾，他讲那只蓝鸟喜欢飞翔，又讲那个人曾经目睹一场高空坠落的事故，他说蓝鸟不属于任何地方和人，他又在提到的时候说“mine”……最后我问他，蓝色的小鸟飞回来了吗？他侧过身，一手放在凳子的靠背上，看着川流不息的车辆，雨打在水宕里又溅起来，我顺着他的目光看过去，他只是看着那片阴沉的天空。

我认识很多只蓝鸟，他们都有同一个名字，不同的宇宙里你能遇见相同人，只是不会有全然相同的人。他声音低沉，沙哑，仿佛已经活过了好几个世纪，我同他们聊天、提起过去、寻找蛛丝马迹来确认身份，我知道不管怎么变，蓝鸟始终是蓝鸟。可他们并不属于我……你并不知道什么才是属于你的……你也不敢确定，唯一能确定的是你曾经拥有过……

他说着就站了起来，离开了，高大的背影融进这场越来越大的雨中，我在他身后叫他的名字，他顿了顿，摆摆手，我知道那是“不必了”和“再见”的意思。我更知道我或许再也见不到他了，他要继续下一场长途跋涉，穿过电子构成的狭缝，躲过坍塌的虫洞，目睹一场又一场绚丽壮观的爆炸，从时光这头到那头，或许那里能找到专属于他的蓝鸟。


	5. 一封信

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 几百年前的ooc

迪克失踪了，留下了一封信。

按道理说一个超级英雄，特别是离开导师独自一人保护城市的超级英雄，和熟悉的朋友和家人断了两天的联系不算什么大事情。更何况他可是迪克·格雷森，一代罗宾，黄金男孩，布鲁德海文的守护者夜翼，他身经百战，拥有无数种化险为夷的方法和经验。可他留下了一封信。奇怪的信。

“格雷森几乎不写信。”达米安盯着蓝色的信封，现在这封信被放在餐桌上，提姆在忙着少年正义联盟的事情，还没有收到有关信封的消息，估计一时半会儿也很难赶回来帮忙。

“这就是你找我来的理由？”杰森站在他旁边，跟着他的目光看过去，蓝色的信封安安静静躺在那里，他嗤笑一声，“我不记得我们很熟，恶魔崽子。”

达米安看了他一眼，没有对他的挖苦作出反驳，只是拿起那封信，扔给他：“这上面写的你的名字，陶德。不然你以为我为什么会让潘尼沃斯联系你？不要自作多情。”

蓝色的信封上用黑色墨水写上了他的名字，杰森·陶德，杰森皱起眉来，从前到后仔细检查了一遍信封，没有发现任何异常。达米安说的对，迪克不是喜欢写信的人，他和迪克之间更是很少写信，谁都没有选择用书信往来维持关系，他们知道彼此的每一间安全屋，相比起用文字和一些语言，更习惯于用行动来表示。

杰森没有拆开，只是小心翼翼地叠好，把信放进了外套的口袋里，转身就走，顿了顿又回过头，冲达米安挥挥手：“谢了，达米安。”

“你去哪里，陶德？”达米安盯着他的背影。

杰森没再回头：“我去找他。”

“我们已经三天都没能联系上他了，他的电话关机。”达米安说。

“我有办法。”杰森停下来，顿了顿，“我总能找到他。”

杰森去了迪克最常去的安全屋，他记得他把钥匙藏在哪里，总是一个轻轻松松就能被人发现的地方，花盆下，地毯下……杰森想起来小时候他见过的那些属于迪克的数学竞赛的金牌，有时候总觉得很神奇，人们都说数学成绩好的逻辑性很强会有很多你挖掘不到的秘密，可迪克怎么看都不是这样的人，他总是对于家人毫无保留。他进了安全屋，迪克不在那里，厨房里还有两盒麦片，一盒拆开吃掉了一半，拿密封用的夹子夹得紧紧的，另一盒原封不动的放在橱柜上；冰箱里的大瓶牛奶还剩下三分之一，杰森拿起来看了眼保质期，还有半个月过期，他放心地放了回去；卧室的床单保持了离开前的凌乱的样子，有一半掉在地上，窗帘只拉了一半……一切都很正常，也没有陌生人破门而入四处翻找的痕迹。只是看起来迪克已经好几天没有回来了。

他拿出那封信，翻来覆去又检查了一遍，然后拆开来看，里面没有任何陷阱，单纯的就是一封信，字迹有些潦草，有几个字还写得歪歪扭扭的，写信的人要么赶时间要么天生如此。杰森不太记得迪克的字迹了，他看见的很多字迹大概是数学题，一般来说是草稿纸上的数字和代表特殊意义的符号，有关一长段的完整的字迹，仅仅是记忆里模糊的一点，或许他们曾经出现过。杰森无意间抬起头，在迪克的床头发现一本翻了三分之一的《浮士德》。

“你在这里做什么？”

“嘿，小翅膀，好久不见。”迪克笑了笑，他穿着一件被人吐槽品位很糟糕的印花短袖衬衫，最上面两颗扣子还没有扣上，露出他好看的锁骨，他穿衣服总是这样随便，杰森想。他摆摆手，招呼杰森过来，“阿尔弗雷德告诉我你在房间，我敲了门，你不在里面，我猜你在这里。”

杰森微微扬起头：“你没有回答我的问题。”

“好吧，小罗宾，我听说你和布鲁斯吵架了？”迪克靠近他，他们坐在屋檐上，天空乌云密布，看起来快要下雨，但谁都没有想要移动。

杰森没有说话，只是看着天空，他一向如此。

“我知道有时候布鲁斯很难沟通，他只是……不太会用语言表达。”迪克往他身边挪了挪，“我以前和他也有很多矛盾，我有时候会觉得他不可理喻。”他耸耸肩，“但你心里知道，他是爱你的。”

“我不知道。”杰森小声嘟囔了一句。

迪克笑了，很自然的伸出右手揽住他的肩膀：“你知道的。”

杰森瞪了他一眼。

迪克收回手，举起来，做了一个“我投降”的动作，表情还很无奈。接着他把手伸到背后，扭过头似乎在找什么。

“你在做什么？”

“我带了礼物给你，小翅膀。”迪克拿出纸袋，上面印的是布鲁德海文一家书店的名字，他递过去，歪着头看着他，“拆开看看？”

杰森愣了愣，接过去，里面装的东西很重，他差点没接住。杰森小心翼翼的拆开精美的包装，是一本书，还附赠了一张小卡片，上面写着：“to：杰森。”还挺有仪式感。

“《浮士德》？”杰森抬头看他。

“我不确定你会不会喜欢……”迪克看着他，语速飞快，有些期待又有些害怕，“你知道我不太擅长挑这种东西……”

“谢谢。”杰森认真的看着他，又重复了一遍，“谢谢。”

迪克伸手揉了揉他的脑袋：“你不用和我说谢谢，小翅膀。”

杰森把目光从那本书上收了回去，把自己从回忆中抽出来，自从他成为红头罩之后他就很少再回忆以前，他实在没想到会因为一本书重新回忆起来。杰森抖开那封信，深吸了一口气。来吧，让我看看你到底在这玩意儿里写了什么。迪基鸟。他想。

-嘿，小翅膀！

起码这个开头看起来像是迪克·格雷森式的开头。杰森想。他展开信纸，找了个舒服的方式靠在沙发上，再起码从这一路看下去他能从写信方式看出这是一封出自迪克之手的信件。  
他不记得是从什么时候开始迪克喜欢叫他小翅膀的，好像是他刚刚当上罗宾那会儿？这外号挺奇怪，他没有翅膀，正常人类怎么可能有翅膀，他可不是鹰侠，他只有披风，那个时候他还是穿着花花绿绿颜色制服的罗宾，哥谭最伟大的超级英雄蝙蝠侠的助手，他们在夜晚巡逻，让这座城市里的罪犯害怕，在此之前他知道了谁是上一任罗宾，那个他曾经在马戏团见过的迪克·格雷森，他曾经最为羡慕的人，兜兜转转又成了他最羡慕的人。

迪克叫他小翅膀，喜欢用一些无聊的玩笑逗他，在知道他被超人抓回去写作业的时候眼神里居然发出了羡慕的光，迪克做的很多事情都没头没尾的。比如现在，他不知道迪克是出于什么样的心态给他写了一封看起来还不短的信，介绍了最近的生活和认识的朋友（即便这些朋友有很大一部分他都知道），提到了布鲁德海文新开的一家书店，还回忆起了他们上一次吵架的事情。

-我们争吵，大打出手，怒气冲冲的看着对方，屋子里乱糟糟的，我们不肯和解，不肯交流，一个翻身从窗户一跃而出，一个坐在沙发上大口喘气，我看着你离开，心里想着的是下次见面我一定要装作不认识你。

杰森想起来，他说的应该是上个月中旬的时候，就在这间安全屋里，他们因为一件小事吵了一架，起因似乎是因为迪克觉得杰森接下来的任务很危险，而杰森一如既往的嫌他多管闲事。以往的情况不会是这样，他们会有争吵，但从来没有产生过上个月那么强烈的争执，甚至打起来（不过谁都没有狠下心伤害对方就是了）。

他一气之下翻窗户走人，离开时瞥见迪克整个人陷进沙发里，看不见到底是什么表情。接下来的一周他们都没有见面，再见面的时候杰森腰上受了很重的伤，伤口止不住往外冒血，他想起来迪克的劝告，鸟妈妈有时候真的是一张乌鸦嘴。他想。在眼前的神情有些模糊的时候，他隐约看见了一抹蓝黑色的身影。

醒来的杰森发现自己在迪克的安全屋里，躺在他唯一的床上，他艰难地下了床，走到客厅，看了一眼日历，已经是第二天下午。到了接近傍晚的时候，阳光已经快变成血红色，云层变换了各种形状，迪克歪着头躺在沙发上休息，柔和的光打在他身上。杰森没说话，也没敢动，怕打扰到他休息，偏偏迪克这时候醒了过来，看见他之后手忙脚乱地试图让他重新躺回去。

“我们……这算是和解了？”杰森把他强行塞回了卧室的床上，在迪克关上门前哑着嗓子问他。

“不客气，小翅膀。”迪克冲他露出一个完美的微笑。

事实上他挺受不了迪克这样对他笑的，迪克经常这样笑，看起来对谁都一样，他谈过很多场恋爱，每一次都能全身而退，看上去没有任何人会影响他，而姑娘们也从不会对这次分手产生什么怨言。有很多人爱他，他关心所有人……作为一个总是说着和蝙蝠侠没有关系还朝着他的兄弟们开过枪的人，杰森觉得迪克已经仁至义尽了，大爱无疆的鸟妈妈。可更多的时候他似乎是贪心的。

那封信写到后面，越来越离谱，看上去是什么发散性思维造成的胡说八道：

-我们不要谈“死亡”，我们谈“爱”，当你感受不到爱的时候，你就离死亡不远了。

-我想要确告诉你，我爱你，可我没有办法。有时候我觉得这种感受很奇妙，我不是一个不敢说爱的人，可我却不敢对你说，就连一次试探我也做不到……

杰森没再看下去，他没敢再看下去。有那么一瞬间他觉得这封信是假的，他看到了什么？这算是什么？迪克·格雷森的自我剖析？真的不是什么人写出来驴他的吗？他冷静下来仔细想了想，知道他真实想法的人不多，就只有罗伊一个人而已，罗伊显然不会是会做这种事情来逗他玩的人。

很好。现在他要做的就是找到迪克，当面问问他。既然他不在这里，那就挨个挨个去找。

杰森去了他为数不多的几个安全屋，无一例外没有人，或许是灵光乍现，或许是福至心灵，他回了自己的安全屋，打开门的下一秒，他就看见了迪克。最近这几天他一直和罗伊呆在一起处理一些事情，没有回来，自然不知道有个人已经在这里躺了估计两天了。

迪克躺在沙发上，盖着一床从房间里拿出来的棉被，外套丢在沙发靠背上，看起来下一秒就会滑落在地上，灯光落在他的侧脸上，轮廓都变得柔和了起来，杰森走过去想叫醒他，无意间碰到他的额头，烫的惊人。

好吧。他想，起码这届解释了为什么他们会联系不上他，好消息是，他是安全的，坏消息是，他现在看上去有把脑子烧坏的可能。联想到那封信，或许他已经把自己脑子烧坏了。杰森开始考虑要不要联系布鲁斯把他送去哥谭最好的医院接受治疗。

迪克不记得发生了什么。他只记得他追捕罪犯掉进海里，回了家简单处理了一下伤口就睡了，第二天醒来就已经感冒了，沃利前几天约他陪着去参加一个什么聚会，似乎还很重要，他没有办法拒绝，只能顶着晕乎乎的脑袋去赴约，结果被人灌了酒，一反常态很快就醉了。沃利察觉出了他的不对劲，打算送他回安全屋，但是被喝醉了的自己强行拉去了其他的地方，好像在那间屋子里他们还打了什么赌，赌迪克敢不敢表白还是什么，闪电小子可真会趁人之危……现在他醒过来，对上一张极其熟悉的脸，下意识往后一缩。

“你发烧了。”杰森见怪不怪，把一杯水和几颗药丸递过去，“把药吃了。”

迪克迷迷糊糊的接过药和水杯：“谢谢。”

“你是不是有什么想对我说。”杰森的目光死死的盯着他。

“我这是烧糊涂了吗？”迪克伸出手，“你是幻觉吗？”

杰森任由那只手戳上自己的脸颊，忍受着迪克对他头发和脸做的事情，这让他想起小时候：“我看你是需要一盆冷水清醒点，这是我的安全屋，迪基鸟。”

“……杰森？”迪克突然反应过来自己面前的是真实存在的杰森，他猛地从沙发上坐起来，差点和杰森头碰头，这让他更加清醒，“哦，我……我记得我发烧了，又接到了沃利的消息，好像参加聚会的时候喝了太多的酒，最后沃利送我回来的时候我把他带到了这里……抱歉，杰森，我不是故意的……”

“这不是重点。”杰森没好气的看着他。

迪克愣了愣：“什么？”

“那封信，我读了那封信，你居然会写信。”杰森犹豫了一下，“太傻了。”

“信？什么信？”迪克睁大了眼睛，接着突然想起来什么，“我的天……是沃利……”他捂住脸，“忘掉那封信吧！杰森，那只是，只是我喝醉了和沃利打的赌。我当着他的面写下的那封信，扔在哪里我不记得了，谁知道他拿走了……”

杰森攀上他的手，接着紧紧握着他的小臂，把手拉来，脸凑近了些：“看着我，迪基鸟。”

迪克眨眨眼睛：“嗯？”

“看起来我需要谢谢他？”

“……什么？感谢谁？沃利？”起初他还没有反应过来，或许是发烧带来了一切感官的延迟，接着他迅速反应过来这句话的意思，大情圣迪克·格雷森的耳根肉眼可见的变红了，甚至不敢直面眼前人的眼睛，就像个被喜欢的人表白的没谈过恋爱的害羞的毛头小子，只是不断重复，“我的天，杰森，我的天。”

杰森笑起来：“你看起来跟没谈过恋爱一样。”

“可是我确实没跟你谈过恋爱……”迪克越说越小声，“天啊，沃利居然把那封信给你了，我真的没有想到他会这么做，我以为他就是说这玩玩。”

“那你要试试吗？”杰森顿了顿，他这时候难得的有些紧张，“我是说……谈恋爱。”

迪克看着他，持续了好一会，那双绿色的眼睛里曾经藏着很多东西，可现在迪克只看见了他自己，他伸出手，杰森反握住他，他点点头：“我很乐意。”

在他们借着洒进来的月光亲吻前，杰森极其认真的看着他：“我不会感谢闪电小子的。”

“什么？”

“你跟他关系太好了。”杰森说得很认真，“刚才你起码提到他提到了四五次。”


	6. 独角兽

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 猎魔人au，没写完

他找到迪克·格雷森——他的被委托人的时候，这个布鲁德海文的小警察正在拆一袋彩虹麦片，伴随着哗啦啦的声响把它们倒进他刚洗干净的玻璃碗里，然后倒上牛奶，混合在一起，然后搅拌一下，再一下，直到彻底被淹没在滚动的白色里，这时候，放在餐桌上等待三明治机发出“可以享用您的早餐了”的提示——这是一个属于他的平常的清晨，他看样子作息规律，做早餐的时候有条不紊，从不担心会因为迟到而损失一整年的全勤奖。杰森就在对面大楼的楼顶吹着风观察他，看样子布鲁德海文的优秀警官没有发现任何异常，他现在已经开始准备享用一顿他自己亲手做的健康早餐了。

猎魔人准则第五条，接下委托后，务必对你本次任务的对象做一个全面调查。

这就是杰森·陶德现在在做的事情。他又看了一眼手里的资料，一半是他自己收集起来的，一半是拜托朋友帮忙收集的：理查德·约翰·格雷森，布鲁德海文警局的一名普通警察，人缘不错，大家都挺喜欢他，尤其是女性，或许他应该给自己的被委托人取一个妇女之友的外号。他的父母曾是马戏团的成员——著名的“飞翔的格雷森”一家。他们在他年幼的一次表演途中出了意外，一家三口只有他活了下来。随后他被好心人收养，顺利读完中学，紧接着去了大学，毕业之后离开养父所在的城市来到这里成了一个名不见经传的小警察。哦，还有，他周围的人都叫他迪克，这名字真扯。理查德的生活甚至不能用普通来形容，太平凡了——每天两点一线，上班，回家，偶尔参加同事间的聚会，在酒吧里喝酒聊天，伴着月色回家。他应当是一个普通的无神论者，牢记牛顿和海德格尔，即便偶尔幻想出什么魔法事件也会把它们抛之脑后只觉得是喝酒喝多了之后不切实际的幻想。

接下来他要出门了。杰森收起观察工具，他准备跟着他走。杰森当然没打算暴露自己，即便不用那些魔法他也能够隐藏起自己的气息，一般人很难发现。他跟着理查德，看着他换好制服从公寓出门，在第一条街道上和认识的朋友打招呼，脸上永远挂着笑容，那是一个对即将降临在他身上的灾难浑然不知的无害且灿烂的笑容。他准备抄小路，于是在第一个路口往右拐，杰森跟着他，等他快走出小巷的时候在他身后拐进去，却发现小巷里空无一人。

他把人跟丢了。

“这位先生，你跟着我好几天了，是有什么事吗？”

杰森迅速回头，迪克·格雷森角落里走出来，他的身体有一半藏在阴影里，脸上挂着一个似笑非笑的表情。

这可不是一个好的开始，他想。


	7. 蘸火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《华氏451》au，没写完

他刚刚度过他人生中最艰难的一段时光，在此之前杰森从未想过他是会做出这样举动的人。他从一群由冗长代码构成的机械狗的二进制尖牙和直升机的轰鸣声下逃出生天，怀里抱着全世界最后一本圣经，这本圣经快化成一堆不靠谱的白骨，就连内脏也是残破的——那些被烟雾和零散火星摧毁的千疮百孔的肺和扎眼的胃溃疡。这是他能从泱泱大火里救出来的唯一的也是最后的一本。三年前世界上最后一座图书馆化为灰烬，连带着成千上万的藏书一起在消防员们的火把下变成一堆化学燃料手下的亡魂，就连呼救都没来得及发出便消失得无影无踪。杰森前脚刚刚从一片混沌中迈出，政府派出的最后一个警卫也已经离开，他们是能卷走一切的飓风，来之前万物静谧，来之后再瞧不见生的气息。他松了口气，为自己或者为怀里那本书，他后退一步，下一秒，撞上了人。

“这是我第一次遇见迪克·格雷森，他像个幽灵突然出现在我背后，没有声音，没有气息，好像他站立的位置应该只有空气，所有人经过都能轻而易举地穿过他而无法察觉任何异样。就连这男人给我的第一印象都是像气球一样轻飘飘的。”杰森说，“老实说，我当时被他吓坏了——任谁在那样的情况下遇见一个陌生人都会感到害怕，尤其是在你惹恼了那些被指派来肃清一切的消防员，而罪魁祸首是一本按理说不该存在于这个世界上的一本破书时。我想我比普通人表现得更好一点，我没有太多表露出我的恐惧，暴露恐惧会让我瞬间处于弱势，这是一件极其危险的事情。”

“我第一次见到杰森，不，应该说我第一次知道杰森是在电视上。”迪克说，“当时没人知道他因为犯了什么罪被全国通缉，人们从不关心这些，消防员们驾驶着直升机，一手拿着枪一手牵着机械狗的绳索，发展到最后电视里开始直播，屏幕上打出他的照片、出生年月和姓名，杰森·彼得·陶德几个字位于最显眼的中央位置。直播用的摄像头钻进草丛里，屏幕摇晃着，消防员的威胁和犬吠谱成了刺耳的交响乐，他们苦苦寻觅已久。显然杰森是个狡猾的‘罪犯’，他让这些满面笑容的消防员们吃尽了苦头，最后他们不得不采取寻求民众帮助的下下策：他们让所有人打开窗户向下看，如果瞧见一个满身泥泞满脸慌张的男人一定要发出响亮的警告，声音定要像雄鹰一样翱翔于天际。直播进行到这里，我明白了杰森要被击杀的原因，他身上必定有书。我开始好奇他会带一本什么样的书，我仔细打量着他的照片，大多数人证件照都不好看，可杰森不一样，即便是展露出了一种极强的攻击性，他仍能被人称赞一句好看。布鲁斯这时候出现在我旁边，几分钟后做出了和我一样的判断：‘他身上带了书’，我向布鲁斯询问能否去见见他，布鲁斯指着那些消防员的装备没说话，枪是消防员的毒液和獠牙，他们借此警告和杀死所有想要打破规则的人。短暂的沉默中我以为他要拒绝我的提议，最后他只是留下了一句‘一切小心’。于是我在芭芭拉的帮助下顺利到达了杰森所在的街区，我躲过那些警察，装扮成普通的市民，最后停留在他身后，我还没开口说话，他撞上了我。尽管他表现得很从容，但我还是看出来他的担心，于是我告诉他，我并非是消防员，我是指一个路过的好心人。”

“我并没有相信他的话，尽管迪克有一双无辜且湿漉漉的蓝眼睛，被他看着的时候你会觉得眼前的人做什么都是理所应当的。”杰森说，“我相信他不是消防员，但是我绝不相信他是一个所谓‘路过的好心人’，他更像是来和我谈生意的，他的衣着、他的谈吐，他显然接受过良好的教育，不同于如今那种麻木不仁，在普通人眼里说不定他看起来还有些疯疯癫癫的，但我知道那是为什么。难不成他从我身上看到了浮士德般岌岌可危的欲望？我并不认为自己有那样的东西，一种不祥的预感从我心里蔓延出来，浪花打上了海岸的沙滩，我得在涨潮之前阻止一切。于是我问他，你想要什么？他答非所问，他先是介绍了自己的姓名，甚至包括了他的中间名——这太正式了，正式到仿佛是特地来印证我不详的预感。接着他说，杰森，我知道你有一本书。我不知道他到底有何目的（尽管他和消防员们的目的大不相同），于是我说，我不知道你在说什么。”

“我在你身上看见了一些东西，我告诉杰森。”迪克说，“‘一些其他人没有的，在你身上闪闪发光的存在’——这是我当时的原话，我说完这句话后能感觉到他的动摇，他就像是我想象中那样的人，在内心深处他对于书的需要同我们是一样的。只是他在犹豫，他不清楚我到底是什么样的人。他必定在试探我，所以我对他说：‘阅读！我们需要阅读——我们需要书，我知道在这样一个奇怪的场合里我们聊这些会很奇怪，但是这就是事实’。”


	8. 梦和眼泪和灌木丛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au，王子杰森x精灵迪克，没写完

你不要睡着了，迪基，看着我，夜晚还没到来，现在不是入睡的时候，不如我和你讲讲我以前的梦。他低下头，耳畔是风的呼啸声，扯得他耳膜疼，天空模糊了粉色和蓝色的界限，抬起头能看见月亮站在最中间耀武扬威一般。他在思考该如何开始这个故事，思前想后，他说：十三岁的时候我梦见我养了一只鸟，这个可爱的小家伙有着世界上最漂亮的蓝羽毛，我忘记我在哪里遇见他的，在一切有意识之后这只鸟出现在了我的房间里。我的母亲为我准备了一个漂亮的鸟笼 ，在阳光下金灿灿的，这只鸟笼由王国里最厉害的工匠耗费了大半生命来打造，母亲把它拿到我面前展示，它有最精致的花纹，艺术家瞧见了只觉得相形见绌；有最牢固的锁，盗贼的小把戏在它面前不值一提。母亲告诉我，如果我想要养一只鸟，我必须要把这只鸟关在笼子里。可是我给他取了名字，这不算是想养宠物那样——我不能把这只被我赋予了姓名的蓝鸟关进去。我叫他理查德。我在见到他的第一天就决定叫他理查德，当时我在花园里的一颗参天古木下看《大师和玛格丽特》，他在那颗树上梳理羽毛，一片树叶被风惊动，落到了我展开的书页间，堪堪卡在五百二十一页，我抬起头，那天他必定在风里看见了我，我想，如果他愿意跟我走，我要叫他理查德。理查德必定是一只自由的鸟，选择跟我走或许只是觉得我们是朋友——我不能把我的朋友关进一个为他量身定制的牢笼里，关上牢房的门，像观赏王宫背后的迷宫和花园那样把他当作物品。

然后呢？

杰森没有再说话，粉色和蓝色在加深，逐渐过渡成黑色，天空往更灰暗的地方伸长了手，他看着月亮，今天应当是满月，云层却在这时候遮住了杰森想看清的模样，留给他比宫殿里的纱更厚重的朦胧感。他没有在第一时间回答我，我努力直起身子，动作惊动了他，他示意我躺下来，杰森说，这是一个很长的梦，我明天讲给你听。

我说，可是我快要睡着了，如果没有你的故事，我下一秒就能闭上眼睛。杰森说，我不是一个讲故事的好手。我说，可是我很喜欢你讲故事的方式，杰。你喜欢夏日最后的玫瑰吗？杰森问我，你听过吗？这是一首爱尔兰民谣。我说，我听过，我很喜欢。我又问他，你要给我唱吗？不，杰森摇摇头，你愿意唱给我听吗，迪基？这种时候不是应该你唱给我听吗？我反问他。杰森没说话，只是把从我身上滑落的他的披风重新盖在我身上，披风很暖和，我感觉我回到了我的木屋里，坐在壁炉旁边，煮好一壶牛奶。于是我说，好吧，我给你唱。于是我开始给他哼夏日最后的玫瑰，这首我早已烂熟于心的歌。


	9. 捞月亮的人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 假设所有的超级英雄都消失了  
> 第三人视角

#是否蝙蝠侠和圣诞老人都不曾存在

难以想象，在百年前，或许是你外祖父的时代，你可能会在大街上遇见暴戾的犯罪分子，他们持枪行凶，听不见劝阻的声音，你的安全岌岌可危。当然，更难想象的是你还会遇见一些不明身份的“义警”，那些带着面具、穿着奇怪制服的男性和女性，他们在你遇见不可捉摸的危险时挺身而出，有了他们挡在你身前，你的瞳孔里是飞扬的披风和坚定的背影，从此你不再害怕。

我之所以用上“难以想象”这个词，是因为我周围从来没人相信，就像如今小孩子都不会再相信圣诞老人会在一个所有人都安睡的夜晚来临一样，这个时代没有人再相信这些。这是二十一世纪的末尾，我们即将迎来一个崭新的时间节点，零点的钟声和广场的白鸽一起迈向下一个时代，56k的宽带比持续播放55分贝声音的房间更能逼疯一个年轻人，那些过去科幻小说里提到的：U型交通、仿生人、和外星人通讯交流、在银河系乘坐巴士漫游——软科幻和硬科幻，统统从印刷体变成了现实。

往好处想，他们不再需要某些慰藉。我毕业论文的导师曾经这样对我说。她还说人类是很强大的生物。我的导师普林斯教授，她其实主要是研究历史的，不知道为什么会被安排来带我的毕业论文。以前上她的课的时候我总觉得她就像亲身经历过这些一样——这位教授讲得过于逼真，具体到每一个细节她都能对答如流。在我和普林斯教授提起我想做的研究的时候，她看着我“超级英雄存在可能性的辩证”的标题沉默了很久，久到我以为她会提出反对意见。不过普林斯教授只是推了推眼镜，看着我：“你相信超级英雄的存在吗？”

我相信吗？

我或许是相信的，起码过去我是相信的。小时候我经常去图书馆看漫画，市中心的图书馆对那时候的我来说大到不可思议，那里有几面墙的超级英雄相关漫画，我一排一排看过去：蝙蝠侠、超人、神奇女侠、闪电侠……那些书印得很精美，有漂亮的封面和书脊，纸张被保存得很好，摸起来足够细腻和厚实，从来不会有灰尘落在这些书上。我能察觉出这里的图书管理员对这些书籍的爱。可我看的并不算太多，忙于学业和考试，那些漫画仅仅被我当作解压的一种方式，后来我遇见这里的图书管理员，很多故事都是由他亲口告诉我的。

他姓肯特，具体叫什么我不太清楚，我没问，或许只是个不起眼的名字，比如杰克、约翰、乔纳森，但这些都不重要，重要的是他对于这些故事的熟悉程度。某个下午，我们坐在图书馆前长长的阶梯上，那是一个起初有些阴沉的午后，看起来下一秒就要下暴雨，以防万一我甚至带了一把伞。他和我讲了一些有关于超人和蝙蝠侠的故事，从大都会讲到哥谭讲到外星球，我听着他的叙述，像是在看一部漫长的电影，就坐在这里目睹了两个人人生中最精彩的那部分。我夸他讲述的故事的逼真和生动，他笑着说他以前曾经是记者，也算是学有所用。接着他问我，你是大都会人吗？我摇摇头，我说我出生在布鲁德海文，中学一年级跟着家人搬来哥谭，勉强算个哥谭人，只是来这里上大学。这句话刚说完，阴沉的云层开始变得透明，有大片的光接二连三的出现，落在肯特先生的脚边，他看起来很喜欢阳光。肯特先生伸出手碰了碰台阶上被遗落的光，他笑了笑：哥谭是很好的。这话真神奇，几十年前的哥谭和现在的唯一区别不过是科技发达了更多，混乱的地方还是一如既往的糟糕，甚至更甚。我问他是否去过哥谭，肯特先生点点头：“很多年前去过，那个时候我的朋友和他的孩子们住在一起，他们一家人都很有趣。”

“现在呢？他们……是离开了吗？”我斟酌了一下用词，我不难想象他这句话的意思，只是看见他眼神的一瞬间，我还是希望是我理解的失误。

他没有回答我的提问，他只是问我：“韦恩庄园现在还在吗？”

“都快成旅游景点了。”我耸耸肩。虽然不明白他为什么要问这样一个问题，但我明白他为什么会突兀的转移话题，“我有一次路过那里，正好是晚上，还有乱吹的风，里面空荡荡的，什么都没有，还有点阴森，白天却总有游客喜欢来这里拍照留念，有什么意义呢。”

“任何东西存在都是有意义的。”肯特先生说。

我不记得我们后来又谈了些什么了，无非是些琐碎的事情，这次谈话结束在太阳又一次绕道进云层后。肯特先生看着很年轻，我却总觉得他像活了太久太久的人。世界变化得太快，仿佛他也见证了太多变化：高楼拆迁又被重新铸成铜墙铁壁、森林被风吹倒一片又重新立起高耸的绿、计算机每天都在思考着如何加快速度不被淘汰……每个人都太急促了，可肯特先生不一样，他像是活在上个世纪的人，他是自然适应了新的法则，完美地接受了所有，可他骨子里的东西还停留在过去。“下次回哥谭的时候再去看看吧。”分别时他这么和我说，“挑一个不下雨的好天气。”

我总觉得他比我更熟悉哥谭。

说回我本来想说的，我确实觉得超级英雄不是什么被人杜撰出来的一种慰藉，相反，他们是真实存在过的人。不然为什么会有大量的以他们为蓝本的漫画、小说、电影和戏剧？不然为什么那些漫画总是避讳地不提出他们的真实身份？我愿意相信他们是真实存在的，即使这显得很幼稚。我把这些话原封不动的说给普林斯教授听，我以为她会说我太像个天真的小孩，可是她没有。她看着我，表情比我更加认真，像是在看她办公桌上那些厚重的历史类书籍，透过一行又一行的字在脑海里重现过去。

“那就去做吧，去做你想做的。”她说，“相信超级英雄存在并不幼稚，我也一直相信他们存在。”

#哥谭的月亮总是不完整的

为了收集有关蝙蝠侠的资料，我回了一趟哥谭。哥谭市过去总有这样一种说法：布鲁斯·韦恩和蝙蝠侠关系匪浅。那些花边新闻里总是刊登一些恶俗又无趣的相关新闻。即便是在这个时代，布鲁斯·韦恩这个名字已经成了某些小说家在故事里指代的一类人，人们在提到这几个字的时候仍然会说：哦，布鲁斯，一定是那个布鲁斯！还会附在耳边悄悄压低声音告诉你，他和黑暗骑士、甚至于和黑暗骑士的帮手罗宾等人都有着密不可分的关系。

这只是我回哥谭的原因之一。另一个原因是我太久没回到这座城市了，我着实有些怀念。她（我是说哥谭）确实有时候很糟糕，但“你为什么爱哥谭”，这绝对是一个对于这里市民来说永不过时的命题。撇开属于我对这座城市的滤镜，哥谭的过去、现在和未来或许总是一样的：她总是顺应着时代的发展不断向前推，却又保留着她的所有，哥谭永远都会是哥谭。  
在哥谭的都市传说里，蝙蝠侠短暂的出现过一段时间，他和正常人的作息完全不同，只在夜晚出现。


	10. 唯物主义者的安格斯

你要跳下去吗？红头罩问他。

这是哥谭的一个黑夜，普通的黑夜，同过去的十几年没有任何区别，黑暗的角落里仍然有病入膏肓的罪恶被书写成进行时。即便披风斗士坚持在每一个黑夜游走于每一栋大厦的顶端，力图拔出这滋生一切犯罪的源头，可每一个夜晚、每一条幽暗的小巷和闪烁昏黄的灯光下，仍然能看见子弹出膛和刀刃反射出的光。红头罩和千里迢迢赶来哥谭的夜翼一同站在高楼的屋顶，他们难得享有这样的时光：路灯皆数成了他们脚下的影子， 而那些投射在脚边和路面的影子成了月亮上不规则的岩石，这是秋天的哥谭，夜晚的风带着凉意钻进骨血里，从眼前飘过的是刮开太阳的枫叶。虽然谈不上静谧，可也有片刻的与众不同。

“你准备从这里跳下去吗？”红头罩问夜翼。

这是他过去的习惯。那个时候他还只是杰森·彼得·陶德，刚成为蝙蝠侠的助手罗宾2.0，不是什么红头罩，也不是什么法外者。更早一些他因为偷车胎失败被蝙蝠侠带回韦恩大宅去，那时候他怎么也想不到布鲁斯·韦恩就是哥谭的黑暗骑士，就算他亲眼看见面具下露出一张长年累月出现在豪华酒店和报纸第一版的脸也不相信。后来他被允许接受蝙蝠侠定期的训练，穿上颜色搭配奇怪的制服（最开始还是绿鳞小短裤，他一度以为前任罗宾是海王的粉丝），在夜晚同蝙蝠侠一起穿梭在城市间打击犯罪。众所周知，在杰森·彼得·陶德成为罗宾之前还有一位罗宾——所以杰森曾经问过蝙蝠侠：在我之前的那位罗宾，他现在人呢？他在布鲁德海文。蝙蝠侠只是回答他。他还没来得及提出接下来的问题，布鲁斯已经没再准备回答他一旦开始就会接二连三永不间断的提问（或许永动机能从此诞生）。而杰森，命运显然没有给他足够充分的时间去像世界上最伟大的侦探蝙蝠侠调查一次扑朔迷离的案件那样去调查这位罗宾，他只是堪堪捕捉到一些有关于他的信息，这位前任罗宾便出现在了他面前。

他们的第一次见面你甚至不能用友好这两个字来形容，更别提我们一向提倡的兄友弟恭。在有的家庭里，关系不好的兄弟还会在监护人面前努力营造出一副和睦和谐的场景来，掐架于这样的兄弟而言更像是是暗地里的一场斗争或者秘密任务。他们则不，就差在告解室用摇滚乐队的音响设备告诉仁慈敦厚的上帝“如果可以我想一拳打烂我名义上的兄长的脸好让他那喋喋不休的嘴彻底闭上从此再也不能开口说话”。杰森极度怀疑有关于迪克·格雷森的那些“温柔、善良、坦诚而热忱”的形容统统是需要用别扭和刻意的语调说出来用作挖苦和嘲讽的反话。事实上后来迪克·格雷森回忆起这一段初遇，他只是坦然承认自己确实态度不好，有失于作为兄长的立场，但对于杰森提出的其他事情则字正腔圆的反驳（其实是翻来覆去的重复）：“我只是态度不太好，换谁遇见这种事情都不能接受，何况你那时候也只是个小男孩儿。”

“那你后来不就接受了。”红头罩嗤之以鼻。

天台上夜翼摇了摇头，他们之间但距离不算远，隔着头罩和面罩，谁也琢磨不透谁的表情是否意味深长，他们伸出手就能感受到彼此的温度，是这阵刺骨寒风中唯一的温暖。夜翼用一种轻到快被风吹走的语调说：“只是因为那是你，杰森。”

再说回这一次初遇，理查德·约翰·格雷森和杰森·彼得·陶徳，第一代罗宾和第二代罗宾，夜翼和后来死而复生的红头罩，哥谭的黑暗骑士收养和培养的第一个和第二个孩子……他们身上有太多太多可以用来定义的词组，但你得知道，那都是不全面的，没有人能够被区区几个单词定义，所以我们往往只会说，迪克和杰森，不需要年龄不需要身份，甚至可以不是写在身份证上的法律名，只需要一个可以被轻易说出口的用作指代的名字。那是图书馆浩大书库里不会有文字提到的相遇，但也是一切伊始的契机，我们可以像在阶梯教室为几百人讲课的心理学教授必然提出的斯金纳一样举出一个例子：最初被夜翼用作嘲讽的俏皮话——“小翅膀”，他在火车上故意用轻松的语气说出这个词，目的是为了看见自己的继任者恼羞成怒的样子，可在那之后这个词的意思逐渐偏离了使用者最初使用它的目的，任何人都可以轻松地发现“小翅膀”越来越多的出现在了他们的对话中——电话里，面对面，比特洪流中，甚至是床笫之间。

他们耗费了一段时间去磨合（试着放弃争锋相对的想法），过程倒也不算太难（有时候他们也挺合拍），那之后偶尔合作的时间里，“你准备……”这样的句式成了二代罗宾经常使用的句子，你准备往下跳？你准备打一架吗？你准备按兵不动？在认可（可以这么说）夜翼作为自己的前任罗宾和兄长之后他去过一次迪克在布鲁德海文的住所，给他送去了新的夜翼制服，这是他第一次在迪克面前说出自己的名字，不是“小翅膀”，不是“小鬼”，不是“新罗宾”，而是简单的“杰森·陶徳”。他有些惊讶于迪克没有像蝙蝠侠那样试图让一切都在自己掌控下进行（蝙蝠侠一点也不会放过）——迪克没有去调查自己，尽管他师承蝙蝠侠，他却和蝙蝠侠有着太多的不同。后来他明白，这就是迪克·格雷森的独特之处。

现在他们在代替蝙蝠侠和罗宾夜巡，尽管他们已经结束了今晚的夜巡，救了一个被拉进小巷中威胁叫出身上仅有钱财的女孩，揍了一顿哥谭不知名的小混混，然后结束在有杰森最喜欢的滴水兽的房顶上（迪克居然还记得这是他最喜欢的滴水兽）。这个夜晚和之前并无不同，和夜巡之前的夜晚更无不同。你准备跳下去，然后回布鲁斯哪里？杰森问他。清冷的街道空无一人，迪克伸了个懒腰，发出了一声召示他有些疲惫的声音，他显然还不太想直接回去，迪克试图找个话题：“罗伊和我说你是个唯物主义者。”

杰森·彼得·陶徳的一生谈不上有多幸福，他总是在得到后被迫失去，诺恩斯并不像故事里那样随和温柔 ，更像是她那喜怒无常的妹妹斯考尔德，兴许斯考尔德趁自己身为命运女神的姐姐午睡的间隙擅自将过多的考验降在杰森身上，使得阿特波洛斯过早地切断了他的生命之线。如果说在此之前他试着用唯心主义的方式去怀念他失去的和永远无法的那些，那么在拉撒路之池苏醒过后他成为一个坚定的唯物主义者也并不奇怪（尽管这段经历过与诡异）。几乎没人会反驳他。你无法反驳一个有这样经历的人，其实他比你清醒得多。

“难道你不是？”杰森摘下他的头罩，语气里似乎带着笑。

“如果你要和我讨论一元论二元论或者什么三元论……我想还是说我不是比较好。”迪克耸耸肩，往他身边迈了一步，这个动作静悄悄的，他在试图让自己看起来不动声色，像是平安夜当晚想要起床偷吃的小孩害怕看见圣诞老人失去自己的礼物。

杰森很显然注意到了他的小动作，挑起眉没有点破：“我可不想和你讨论这些。”他低下头看了一眼脚下的这座城市，让他出生和死去，使他离开又回来的，时针分针在不停的向前，划出一个又一个漂亮完美的圆弧，可时间在哥谭的流逝是没有太大意义的，时间不能影响这里分毫。“或许用无神论者里形容我更贴切。”杰森说。

迪克笑了起来：“那你显然是个失败的唯物主义者，杰。”

杰森愣了愣，“当然。”他看过去，和站在一旁的迪克四目相对，他们经常四目相对。他曾经耗费了很长一段时间去思考夜翼的蓝眼睛究竟有什么魔法，他勉强算得上博学，知道一些柴米油盐中用不上的知识，这是阅读带给他的，可杰森始终无法明白也无法抵抗他的眼睛，最长的一次他在图书馆呆了一下午，阅遍了生物学和医学书籍，合上最后一本书的时候都觉得自己足以获得某某大学的学位证，他抬起头，在对面书架上一眼看见一本装帧简单都快要破损的《理智与情感》，那瞬间他明白了自己在此之前始终堪不破的东西是什么，不是魔法，不是有理可依的生物学，仅仅是爱情。是不能开口、不能下笔，只能用眼睛去感受的爱情。迪克整个人落在他眼里，他摘下头罩就是为了更方便的在黑夜里看清楚他的样子。

“相信爱情就是唯物主义者最大的败笔。”他笑着说。


End file.
